La Saint Valentin, un jour magique
by MellyPan
Summary: Mon dernier OS, sur la Saint Valentin. :) L'histoire est centrée sur Deeks et Kensi, mais il y a aussi un tout petit peu de Néric. :)


**Bonsoir tout le monde ! :)**

**J'espère que tout va bien pour vous. ^^**

**Voici mon dernier OS, sur, comme son nom l'indique, la St Valentin. J'avoue ne pas être totalement satisfaite de cet OS, mais je le poste quand même.**

**Merci à ceux qui ont commenté ma première fiction. :) J'ai essayé de tenir compte d'un conseil qu'on m'avait donné, dites-moi si c'est mieux ou pas. :)**

**Bonne lecture ! ;)**

La Saint Valentin, un jour magique

«Ce soir, c'est le grand soir.» Voilà ma première réflexion ce matin, en me levant. J'avais ensuite ouvert en grand mes yeux, et repensé à mon ''plan'' du jour :

1 : être à l'heure au travail. Ce qui allait être difficile, vu l'heure affichée par mon réveil...

2 : être sympa toute la journée. Pas très dur... Il faudra juste penser à ne pas l'énerver, sinon c'est fichu.

3 : l'inviter au restaurant, et faire en sorte qu'elle accepte. Cela allait surement être dur.

La journée allait être longue...

Je me levai, me préparai et partis au travail, déterminé à passer la soirée avec la femme dont je rêve chaque nuit, que j'aime depuis maintenant plus de 2 ans, Kensi Blye.

En voiture, je pensais à elle, comme d'habitude. Mes jours et mes nuits sont occupés par Kensi. Kensi... un prénom magnifique, pour une femme magique. Du temps où j'étais simple lieutenant de la LAPD, que nos chemins s'étaient croisés par hasard, je ne lui portais pas grand intérêt. Mais au fil des jours, des semaines, des mois... J'ai appris à la connaître, et j'ai découvert une femme sensible, et si courageuse à la fois... Parfois garçon manqué, elle peut être très féminine.

Je soupirai. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Kensi ? Moi qui ne suis jamais tombé amoureux. Du moins, ce n'était pas sérieux. Pourquoi fallait-il que cela tombe sur elle, pour la première fois ? Kensi qui fait battre mon coeur. Je ne serais plus rien sans elle, c'est mon soleil, ma raison de vivre.

On pourrait penser que je répète un discours ? Possible... Mais il faudrait déjà qu'elle accepte de venir avec moi ce soir au restaurant... Ce qui ne sera pas facile.

Bon, j'arrive à l'OPS. J'espère que nous n'aurons pas d'enquête.

_Point de vue extérieur_

Il devait être maintenant midi, et les agents et informaticiens partirent déjeuner tous ensemble. Kensi n'avait fait qu'ignorer son collègue, Marty Deeks, toute la matinée. Lui qui pensait l'inviter le soir-même, se disait que finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée... Pendant le repas, elle lui accorda un peu plus d'attention, ce qui le rendit plus joyeux. En repartant, Callen demanda à Sam ce qu'il avait prévu pour le soir.

- Je vais emmener Michelle dîner au restaurant ce soir, mes parents garderont les enfants. Et toi ?

- C'est mignon. Moi ? Je pense dîner en tête à tête avec... ma télévision. Lui répondit son équipier, en souriant.

- Tu ne te sens pas seul ?

- Un peu. Mais pour l'instant, ça me convient, ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

Sam lui sourit et reporta son attention sur Deeks.

- Et toi Deeks ? Tu as quelque chose de prévu ?

- Non.

Sam et Callen se regardèrent, complices.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien, rien. Lui répondirent ses collègues à l'unisson.

- Et toi Kensi ? Demanda le chef d'équipe à la jeune femme.

- Je n'ai rien de prévu non plus.

- Vraiment ? Insista Sam.

- Vraiment. Je vais surement manger des glaces devant Titanic.

Le lieutenant sourit en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

- Tu dois le connaître par coeur à force de le regarder !

- Et alors ? L'histoire est toujours aussi belle, et DiCaprio ne change pas de tête !

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez toutes avec lui ? Demanda Callen, roulant des yeux.

- Et bien... Il joue très bien, et il est très beau. Intervint Nell, en retrait depuis le début.

Sam ne pu se retenir de rire en voyant la mine boudeuse du jeune informaticien.

- Eric, ne soit pas jaloux ! Dit-il, entre deux éclats de rire.

- Ouiiiii... Il ne faut pas être jaloux mon coeur. Dit Nell en souriant, avant d'aller embrasser son amant.

- Vous êtes mignons tous les deux. Déclara Kensi.

- Merci ! Lui répondit Eric.

Ils arrivèrent à leurs voitures et montèrent dedans, prenant la direction des bureaux. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Hetty les attendait. Elle leur dit qu'ils pourraient partir plutôt si aucune affaire n'apparaissait.

A 17 heures, Hetty leur permit de partir. Quand les deux agents masculins furent partis, Deeks s'avança vers Kensi, hésitant.

- Kenz ?

- Oui Deeks ? Lui répondit-elle souriante.

- Tu fais quoi ce soir ?

- Et bien... Je pense que je vais rester chez moi pourquoi ?

- Et bien... Je pensais t'inviter au restaurant en fait... Tu voudrais bien ? Demanda le blondinet, maladroitement.

- Hum... C'est d'accord ! :)

- Chouette ! S'exclama Deeks tout content. Je passe te prendre vers 19h30, d'accord ?

- Pas de soucis ! A tout à l'heure !

- A tout à l'heure Kensi ! Lança-t-il avant de partir.

La jeune femme lui sourit, heureuse d'avoir été invitée par son partenaire. Car au fond d'elle même... Elle l'aimait. Ses cheveux en bataille et ses magnifiques yeux bleus la faisaient littéralement fondre.

Elle rentra vite chez elle et se prépara longuement, pour être resplendissante, rien que pour lui.

Quelques heures plus tard, Deeks vint sonner chez Kensi. Pour une fois, il était à l'heure. Le surfeur avait mit un pantalon de costume noir, et une chemise blanche, ainsi qu'une cravate noire. Kensi vint lui ouvrir. Elle était très belle. La jeune femme avait laissé ses cheveux onduler sur ses épaules, et portait une robe rouge, avec des escarpins assortis.

- Tu es très belle Kensi.

- Toi aussi, tu es très élégant.

Le jeune homme lui proposa son bras, qu'elle accepta, et ils partirent en direction du restaurant, en bord de mer.

Le repas se passa tranquillement, ils échangèrent tout le long du repas des petits sourires, des anecdotes... Ils partirent ensuite sur la plage, marcher dans le sable fin.

- Dis Kensi...

- Oui ?

- Je voudrais te dire quelque chose.

- Vas-y. Déclara-t-elle, en se plaçant en face de lui.

- Voilà... Je ne sais pas trop comment te le dire... Mais je vais essayer de faire ça bien. I ans maintenant, lorsque l'on s'est croisés pour la première fois pendant notre mission, tu m'as intrigué. Quand Hetty m'a proposé le poste d'agent de liaison, je me suis dit que ça me changerait de la LAPD, c'est d'abord pour cela que j'ai accepté. Puis je me suis rendu compte que cela avait été l'une des meilleures décisions que j'ai prise de ma vie. Parce que j'ai appris à te connaître. Tu es une femme forte, qui peut être très douce, tu es très intelligente, tu es quelques fois un peu garçon manqué, mais tu peut être si douce... C'est ce qui me plait chez toi. Sans compter tes yeux magnifiques, tes... Bon, je m'arrête là. Au début, je te trouvais un peu... coincée, dit-il en grimaçant, mais tu t'es peu à peu 'lachée' et j'ai pu découvrir encore une autre facette de ta personnalité. Peu à peu, tu es devenue ma drogue. Si tu n'es pas là, je suis mal. Si tu vas mal, moi aussi. Si tu es heureuse, je le suis. Tu as une énorme influence sur moi. Je ne peux plus vivre sans toi, sans te voir. C'est pour ça que je te l'avoue aujourd'hui. Je t'aime Kensi...

La jeune femme, qui avait été attentive tout le long du monologue de son partenaire, s'avança vers lui les larmes aux yeux et l'embrassa, avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- Je t'aime.

Ils se ré-embrassèrent, sous la lumière des étoiles et de la lune, qui veillaient sur eux.

**Et voilà ! :) Qu'en pensez-vous ? Vous avez des suggestions à faire ? Dites-le moi. ;)**

**A bientot !**

**Melly-lOove-Densii**


End file.
